Pokemon Tower Defense 2
Yes. I'm doing the hacked version. Challenges January 10, 2013 I have a challenge for you. You must have six fully-evolved level 100 Pokemon, they cannot be traded or hacked. Also, catch each kind of Pokemon. And catch 10 Zubat without closing the game, it cannot be in the hacked version. Simple, right? January 11, 2013 I have a challenge for you. You must trade with 100 people in one time, your profiles do "not" count. Way to get lots of Pokemon You do not have to trade with other strangers to get all three starters. In fact, try using all files to get all of the starters. Team (File 1) ONLY TEAMS ON FIRST COMPLETION COUNT! First battle with Falkner ANYONE under level 20 is going to fight Falkner for the first time. *Skorupi ~ Level 16 (38,16,29,10,18,21) (Bite, Pin Missile, Leer, Knock Off) *Trapinch ~ Level 17 (42,34,16,16,16,4) (Bite, Sand-Attack) *Bellsprout ~ Level 18 (46,27,13,26,11,15) (Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Wrap, Sleep Powder) Ruins of Alph guard *Karrablast ~ Level 20 (50,30,18,16,18,24) (Headbutt, Leer, Endure, Fury Cutter) *Cranidos ~ Level 22 (61,55,18,14,14,26) (Headbutt, Scary Face, Focus Energy, Take Down) *Butterfree ~ Level 22 (58,20,22,36,36,31) (String Shot, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Confusion) *Trapinch ~ Level 23 (53,46,21,21,21,5) (Bite, Sand Attack, Faint Attack) *Noctowl ~ Level 23 (79,23,23,35,45,33) (Reflect, Hypnosis, Sky Attack, Uproar) *Skorupi ~ Level 23 (51,23,42,14,26,30) (Bite, Pin Missile, Acupressure, Knock Off) Caught Pokemon *Caterpie ~ Route 30 ~ Male ~ Caught at level 4 ~ Evolved to Metapod at Route 30 ~ Evolved to Butterfree at Route 30 *Pidgey ~ Route 29 ~ Male ~ Caught at level 4 ~ Evolved to Pidgeotto at Cherrygrove City *Bellsprot ~ Route 31 ~ Male ~ Caught at level 5 ~ *Totodile ~ New Bark Town ~ Male ~ Caught at level 5 ~ Evolved to Croconaw at Route 29 *Hoothoot ~ Cherrygrove City ~ Male ~ Caught at level 4 ~ Evolved to Noctowl at Route 31 *Treecko ~ Mystery Gift ~ Male ~ Caught at level 1 ~ Evolved to Grovyle at Route 29 What version shall I play? 13 years ago, Pokemon Gold and Silver released. 12 years ago, Pokemon Crystal released. 2 1/2 years ago, I started HeartGold. Gold, Silver, and Crystal all have 10 missing Pokemon. Anyways, let's play this WVSIP game! Gold = 1162+3113+500=4775 Silver = 1162+2443+727=4332 Crystal = 2443+3113=5556 Crystal wins and therefore, I'm gonna play it if I could, or Gold wins, if I can't. Crystal only (1162 for Gold and Silver) *Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos = 492 (310, -225, 382) (bonus 25, because in HeartGold, it was part of my team, and if Crystal wins, no matter, I will trade with Gold or Silver) *Girafarig = 670 (225, -10, 455) Gold only (2443 for Silver and Crystal) *Meowth and Persian = 335 (250, -280, 365) *Ledyba and Ledian = 348 (200, -180, 328) *Delibird = 600 (280, -10, 330) *Skarmory = 735 (300, -40, 465) *Phanpy and Donphan = 425 (260, -250, 415) Silver only (3113 for Gold and Crystal) Superskarmory started SoulSilver because Skarmory is a version exclusive to the game. However, he would've started HeartGold to get more Pokemon species and get the Skarmory in a trade. *Growlithe and Arcanine (978) *Both are rare fire-types. +350. *Growlithe evolves when exposed to a Fire Stone. +75. *Growlithe has a base total of 350, while Arcanine has a base total of 555. +453. *That line joined for the team for Burgh in Black 2. +100. *Spinarak and Ariados (300) **Both are common bug/poison types. +200. **Spinarak evolves into Ariados at level 22. -220. **Spinarak has a base total of 250, while Ariados has a base total of 390. +320. *Gligar (620) *A common ground/flying type. +200. **Cannot evolve until Generation IV. -10. **Base total of 430. +430. *Teddiursa and Ursaring (365) **Both are normal-types. +250. **Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring at level 30. -300. **Teddiursa = 330, Ursaring = 500. +415. *Mantine (850) **Water/flying type. +375. **Fully evolved. +10 **Base total of 465. Gold and Crystal (727 for Silver) *Vulpix and Ninetales (727) *Only Ninetales is rare, but they both are fire-types. +250. *Vulpix evolves when exposed to a Fire Stone. +75. *Vulpix has a base total of 299, while Ninetales has a base total of 505. +402. Silver and Crystal (500 for Gold) *Mankey and Primeape (500) **Both are rare in Pokemon Trozei, and are fighting-types. +400. **Mankey evolves into Primeape at level 28. -280. **Mankey has a base total of 305, while Primeape has a base total of 455. +380.